


Sting

by fonster1



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, This is terrible, Threesome - M/M/M, rope, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jeremy learns of James' interest in kinbaku bondage, they can't help wanting the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

James was folded up on the couch with an old book in his lap as Jeremy walked in and stood lurking by the door. They were waiting on the plane back to London and were to go to the airport in an hour or two.

'What's that you're reading?'

He looked up at him, a slight look of surprise spreading across his face. Jeremy left the door frame and stumbled over to his colleague.

'Well, it's a book on the history of kinbaku'

'Ki-what?'

Jeremy sat down next to him and snatched the book from James' hands. His expression instantly changed and a slight 'oh' passed his lips as he saw the pictures next to the inconceivably boring texts that only James could bother to actually read.

'Asian rope binding'

James clarified pointing at one of the pictures of a man strung up in tight red ropes. Jeremy flicked through the many pages of old paper, images of mangled bodies in knots and awkward positions flashing him by.

'It's rather interesting actually'

Jeremy knew James wanted nothing more than to tell him all about it, but also knew that if he let him he'd never hear the end of it. So instead he gave a little chuckle and handed the book back to James.

'Rope, huh. I never knew you were so kinky'

He nudged his shoulder into James who playfully pushed back with his elbow into Jeremy's ribs.

'Oh please, it's not all to do with sex. They used it for lots of stuff, it's ancient really. They developed techniques for torturing prisoners, restraining horses, entertaining the rich or sometimes to punish or teach a lesson'

'I know a certain brummie bastard who'd need a good lesson'

They both sprung into laughter, Jeremy even going as far as to lay a friendly hand on May's thigh. As the laughter died down Jeremy turned over to James who looked back at him. They were of course thinking the same thing. There was no way in hell Richard would ever commit to being tied up, sober anyway, but he wasn't as much fun when he was drunk. 

'You do understand he's never going to go with it'

'If I asked him, no, but you- he likes you. You make him come over all funny'

James was certain he and Jeremy shared the same beautiful vision of Richard tied and spread out helplessly across the sheets. Maybe Jeremy had a point.

'Sweet talk him?' James questioned and flipped once again through the pages of his book.

'Right, you know, say all the right things and ask carefully. Gentle until the moment you're not'

Jeremy fell silent for a moment. 

'He really does love you, James'

The words stuck to the back of James' throat, he wanted to repeat them over and over and write them down. He wanted them to be true.

The plane ride back home was a hot mess of tossing and turning in his seat. He just couldn't seem to keep still. Richard was waiting for him in his flat when he got home. His whole body was itching for the feeling of Hammond's hair and the warm skin underneath the fabric of his shirt. He couldn't fall asleep that flight, instead he flicked carefully through the old book, inspecting each picture and letting his imagination run wild. 

...

Richard's face lit up as James stepped inside the room and sat down next to him where he was sat watching the television. James' arm wrapped around Hammond's waist pulling him in as he nestled up by May. 

On the television re-runs of the antique roadshow were playing on a loop and they both sat quietly cozied up watching haphazardly. 

This wasn't something they did often, but sometimes they both sort of mutually enjoyed the closeness. James' fingers easily found their way into Hammond's hair, stroking and petting carefully, occasionally laying small kisses on his forehead. It was a reoccurring fascination, James just couldn't seem to keep his hands from tangling themselves in the dark brown locks. 

'Will you do something for me?'

James' voice was low and careful against Hammond's ear. It felt warm. Hammond shifted slightly.

'What?'

You could almost see Hammond snap out of his sleepy mindless state and easing his head back into consciousness. 

'Would you let me have you?'

Although James' eyes were still admiring the rather gorgeous grandfather clock on the telly he could feel Richard's face shrink into a smile.

'Yes'

'Would you let me be in control?'

Richard nodded, it was strange to see him in such a calm state. So unlike him. Jeremy had been right. No, he'd been spot on. 

'And would you let me .. bind you'

James felt Richard's body tense in his arms.  
The calm relaxed body had stiffened at the words. 

'I- it won't hurt, you might like it. It's all very neat and precise'

James tried to reassure in a comforting tone, lowering his head down to Hammond's level and gazing as the boy tried getting the idea through his head.

'Do you promise?'

Hammond looked up like a lap dog into his eyes and waited nervously for an answer.

'I swear I'll be very gentle'

'Well.. if it would make you happy'

Richard paused, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around May. 

'Then yes'

James hugged him back. Tightly. 

\---

The short ride to Jeremy's flat was a silent one. Richard was sat back and watching the London nightlife pass before his eyes. James' panda was as small and uncomfortable as ever. They pulled up to a red light and James moved to flick through the channels on the radio for anything classical.

Having found the station he was looking for he glanced over at Richard and put his hand over the inside of his thigh. Taken a bit by surprise Richard twitched slightly at James' touch.

'Not nervous are you?'

'I'm always nervous when you two are around. And that's when I'm not tied down'

'I'll take good care, Hamster. Don't you worry'

They were pulling up to Jeremy's flat now, the large glass doors to the lobby were just Jeremy's cup of tea. Ironically posh and overpriced. 

They stepped inside, one hand on Richard's back guiding him into the lift and the other reaching at the switch for the fourth floor.

Jeremy opened the door and greeted them, planting a quick kiss on Hammond's cheek.  
James helped Richard's jacket off and swiftly removed his own. They followed Jeremy into the front room. 

'Hungry?'

'N-no'

James didn't answer and just walked across the room to take in the view. Jeremy paid no attention and instead wrapped an arm around Richard who blushed heavily and looked down on to his feet. He hated himself for it, but Jeremy seemed to relish in the gesture.

'Sure you don't want anything? You're looking a bit nervous'

'Only a bit'

'You shouldn't be- we'll be very gentle. Won't we James?'

James shook awake from his gazing into the London lights at the sound of his name being called and turned around.

'What?'

Jeremy only chuckled and motioned for him to come over. He led the way into the bedroom with Richard trailing anxiously behind. James followed last keeping an eye out to see that Hammond didn't get all too frightened.

The room was dimly-lit and surprisingly small, or perhaps it only seemed that way because of the enormous king-size in the centre. Already laid out on the bed where the numerous lengths of thick twine that were to bind him. Richard unconsciously ended up staring at the rope and fiddling nervously with his hands.

Eager to inspect the rope James went to sit down on the bedside. Frozen, Richard still stood with his eyes glued to the twine as Jeremy pulled him in for a hug. It was a comfort, a pat on the head. But also gesture to reinforce the gravity of the situation. From the moment Richard entered the room he agreed to be a possession, to be owned and loved but also hurt and snapped like a twig. They broke the embrace and Jeremy gave Hammond's hair a gentle little toss. 

'Sit'

He submitted and sat down on the bed with his back to May. Jeremy crouched down in front of him and started helping the buttons on his dress shirt open, whilst James untangled the twine. Clothes off- he quickly started by folding Richard's arms behind his back and drawing the rope around his wrists.

Jeremy stood back and watched on in an almost hypnotized light. Never had James' neat and fastidious finicky behavior ever seemed so attractive. Quickly, faultless patterns of knots and hexagonal shapes started to form across his body and small breathy whimpers escaped Hammond's lips as the older man tightened the ties. 

Richard squirmed uncomfortably and peered up at Jeremy staring down at him in awe. The feeling of being exposed growing only more imminent. Being unclothed and tied as someone else watched on wasn't a very inviting prospect.

James worked the buttons of his floral shirt open as he leaned over to kiss Jeremy who had already managed to remove his shirt and was instead struggling to get his belt undone.

Jeans still on but pulled down just enough for the upper rim of Jeremy's pants to be showing, he pulled Richard into his arms. 

'Fuck, you look good enough to eat'

A crawling shiver made it's way up Richard's spine when a new pair of hands came up from behind him and he felt James' warmth press against his back. Jeremy kissed the left side of Richards face lazily and toyed his hands across his collar bones. James kissed his right side from behind and reached his hands around Richard's body to tease at his nipples. 

Already Hammond was a gasping mess. Stirring and trying as best as he could to keep still and kiss back.

'You've come over all shy, little hamster. You love all this don't you'

Richard blushed vigorously and thanked the dim lighting as no one commented. James was running his hands coarsely up and down the small of his back now and fitting his thumbs in the little dimples at the bottom of his spine. Jeremy meanwhile had started kissing his way downwards, his lips touching the tender skin between the tight rope. 

He couldn't help feeling pathetic as he squeaked and whimpered between them. Richard wished he could muffle them out with a pillow or that he was be able to raise his arms and cover his mouth. At this point Richard was even considering asking James to cover it for him. Anything was better than hearing his own feeble noises.

Thankfully, almost as if they had heard his internal begging, both of them helped ease Richard down onto his back. James assumed a sitting position and pulled Hammond's head into his lap. He could tell he was nervous and James couldn't help finding it utterly adorable. He ran his fingers through Hammond's hair and gently cradled his head. 

To James, sex had never been a very exiting prospect. Even as a child, having the concept explained to him in the classroom it all seemed rather dull. In later years and after some personal experience his attitude remained unchanged. He much preferred to watch and maybe have a gentle hand in the process.

Jeremy meanwhile had a much less conservative view. Sex was exiting and an expression of power. Only in bed was it possible to be completely in charge and as sweet or indeed cruel as he liked. 

Of course they had messed about before, the idea was hardly foreign. There wasn't much else to do in the thousands of dreary hotels and overnight stays they'd end up having to stay at. 

Hands fumbling and lips finding their way over skin in the darkness. After months of traveling, playing show after show or recording something for the show, it became almost a necessity to feel another body against ones own. A simple need fall asleep to the gentle rising and falling of someone else's breath. But certainly, there was also the sexual aspect. You could only deny yourself of it for so long. It came almost instinctively even if it was only the odd hand job. 

They didn't talk about what happened in the darkness. Somewhere along the lines they had all mutually agreed to never mention it. It was almost as if it never happened. In the dark the only memory was physical. The feeling of warm bodies touching, the tremendous need. The satisfaction of taking without giving back, the sound of whispered sighs and whimpers. No rules. No proof. Only darkness.

Jeremy had Richard's legs around his shoulders and his hands on his hips pressing him down into the sheets. In Jeremy's fantasies and visual interpretations of the night's they'd spent together Richard had never looked this good. Imagination is good because the rules are gone, but far to blurred to ever get a good picture. Reality, especially when it was this vivid was intoxicating. And the addition of the rope turned him on even further.

He pushed inside and Hammond writhed his body in chock at the sensation. Richard was tight and tense, but Jeremy really had no desire to ease anyone into anything. 

He was in control, free from the darkness. There was proof this time. This was really happening. It was all so real, he could actually see Hammond under him. See his muscles tighten and flex with his own movements. Hear him make choked little sounds as something especially hurt. He could see James sitting with Hammond's head on his lap and with his hand down his trousers. His hair sticking to his sweat drenched forehead as he grunted slightly and repeatedly ran his hand through Richard's hair yanking and pulling at it as he went along.

He never wanted to go back to the darkness, never wanted to go back to constantly doubting if the hands on his body were simply a concept of his imagination. He wanted to see and touch and smell and hear and most of all remember it.

Richard was practically shrieking now, pulling and pushing his body against the twine keeping him still.

It was all too much. James' arm juddering violently in his trousers and the combined noises of him and Jeremy edging closer to climax. The annoying, frustrating binds only seemed to grow tighter around him. But worst of all was the pain. Shooting into him, pulsating through every inch of his body with each of Jeremy's rough thrusts and yanks and gropes. 

Richard felt the hands touch all over him. He wasn't sure who they belonged too. He felt nails digging their way into his skin. And the ropes. Those fucking ropes keeping him in check. He hated them. He hated the pain, the slaps, the filthiness of it all. 

Just as Hammond felt he was about to scream, just as he was certain he was going to pass out- it stopped.

James' tight unbearable grip on his hair loosened. The flushes of pain had submerged and he heard Jeremy pull out with a sigh. 

Richard felt a tear make it's way down his cheek. He lowered his body and collapsed in exhaustion. Jeremy felt his heart drop and a coat of guilt being thrown over him as he realized Richard was crying. 

James picked up the tied limbs and gently folded him onto his lap, letting Hammond's head fall on his shoulder. 

He ran a gentle hand through his hair, carefully stroking and petting it into order. 

'Shh, shh. That's it over now'

James continued the calm petting and discretely motioned Jeremy to untie him.  
He inched over to Richard still quietly sobbing in James' lap. 

'I'm sorry we were rough with you, but it's all over now. You did so good'

Jeremy whispered and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before starting to gently cut the ties open with a pair of scissors.

'Did you come?'

Richard shook his head weakly and looked guiltily at Jeremy.

'That's no worry, little hamster. Come here'

James helped lift Richard over to Jeremy's knee and wipe the last dribble of tears from his face. Jeremy kissed carefully on the harsh red marks left from where the rope had been before gently raising his hand and covering Richard's mouth. 

Richard laid his head on one of Jeremy's broad shoulders and let himself moan as Jeremy started slowly stroking him and surely enough jerking him off.

'It's all right, it's all over. That's it'

A weak muffled virtually inaudible answer was mumbled into Jeremy's hand in response and he gave a light chuckle.

'No talking, Rich. Just try and be quiet'

He nodded in submission and lost himself in the slow rhythmic movements of Jeremy's hand. Hammond came shortly after with a little cry and felt the hand covering his lips loosen and pull away.

In one big tired haze, they all crawled in under the covers and feel into blissful sleep.

\---

Jeremy couldn't help but feel jealous of James even though he was fast asleep. His body was spooned around Richard and they were both sleeping like babies.

He wasn't quite so lucky. Insomnia had held him in it's steady grip ever since his late thirties, and though it didn't strike every night it would always seem to plague him at the worst of times.

It was early morning now anyways, so there was really no use in trying to go back to sleep. Jeremy lay instead and simply watched chests slowly rise and fall with the breathing of the two men both fast asleep in his bed.

Even in the semi-darkness Richard looked stunning. He wanted to kiss him and touch him, he wanted him to call his name in that soft voice. But as the room slowly became lighter as the sun behind the curtain started to rise, the bruises became very visible. 

They'd played rough, Jeremy knew that. Too rough. He'd hurt him. 

Richard would probably wake up in pain and flinch away if he ever did try to kiss him. Maybe he'd be too afraid or disgusted to even look at him anymore. Or maybe Richard just didn't care for him. Wasn't it obvious he'd never feel for him as he did for James.

The wild self loathing storm of thoughts rushing through his skull immediately halted as he saw large brown eyes suddenly looking across at him. 

A small sleepy smile was adorning Hammond's lips as he carefully eased his way out of James' embrace and squirmed over to bury his head in Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy was shocked at first, but felt the relief wash over him as their warmths met. James hadn't noticed the transition it seemed and happily continued to lightly snore.

When their hug was over, Richard moved back a bit. Closer to the middle of the bed and looked over at Jeremy looking back. The air was tight somehow. They had both gone through what happened yesterday and words had somehow disappeared in the process.

'Ow'

Richard squeaked. He was joking and grinning widely. Jeremy carefully chuckled and smiled back.

'Does it hurt?'

Reaching his hand out and gently letting it run along the outline of Jeremy's body, Richard shook his head. 

'Only sort of stings'


End file.
